IZ Songfixation
by AllKnowingMay
Summary: What happens when the only one who could ever understand you disappears from your life?  What would you do?
1. Ch 1 When You're Gone

**What happens when the only person who could ever understand you disappears from your life? Well what would you do?**

**Each chapter of this series is a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own the songs.**

IZ Songfixation

Ch 1 When You're Gone

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<em>

He entered the room that he was so familiar with. To is left there stood a dresser with a bunch of cameras and other spying tools scattered across the top, up against the left wall under the window stood a bed, opposite the window stood a desk with a bunch of computers on it, in the corner to the right of the computers stood a small T.V., the ceiling looked like the nights sky and the floor was cluttered with various objects, mostly clothes. The wall opposite the door was taken up by posters and pictures, most of them of him with and without his disguise.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

He walked farther into the room continuing to look to see any sign of the person that should have been there plotting to expose him as the alien menace he is.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

He finally spotted something very significant to this room's old inhabitant.

_When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

He reached over and retrieved the long black trench coat that was draped over the back of the chair that stood in front of the computers.

_I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<em>

He brought the trench coat close in order to pick up the musky but sweet scent that always had enveloped his former enemy.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

Memories came flooding back to him; the first day they met, taking down Tak together, the time they turned into bologna, the Halloween when they had been dragged into Dib's big head and had to survive the nightmare creatures that lurked there, the Christmas that Dib had helped get rid of that sickening Santa costume, the time when Dib thought he could just forget about him and pursue his parental units 'Real Science.'

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

As the memories kept running through his mind he could feel that annoying prickly sensation that heralded the eye liquid that he had shed that day when the tallest had told him the truth about his mission. If Dib hadn't come when he did he would have committed suicide, because he no longer was any use to the empire.

_And when you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

The eye liquid flowed freely now and he wasn't able to stop it, so he pulled on the too big trench coat, a testament to how much taller the human had gotten over the years, and curled up on the bed to drown in his sorrow.

_We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah_

The world outside the window over the little irken was oblivious to the irkens sorrow for they had other things to worry about as the world fell apart around them.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

For a while nothing changed, then the door to the room slowly creaked open although the irken was too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear it.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

And when you're gone  
>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

**Hi I'm AllKnowingMay and this is the first chapter to my first story.**

**To all my readers this is supposed to be a ZADF not a ZADR, but if you want to think it's a ZADR then that's okay with me.**

**Well on another note…**

**LIES. LIEEEEESSSSSS. Zim is not a sniveling worm-baby that needs comfort from some inferior being. Zim is a mighty elite soldier of the mighty irken empire. Zim needs no one. NO ONE.**

**And you how dare you make Zim look weak and pitiful.**

**Zim I really don't care what you think this is my story and I will tell it the way I want to tell it.**

**Well you are a terrible teller of stories and I Zim think that Zim would tell the story better.**

**Zim if you don't get out of here right now I'm going to pelt you with meat. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME.?**

**You do not frighten me.**

**Wana bet. I say as I am handed a bucket full of meat and start chucking them at him.**

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Zim gives a blood curdling scream as he bolts out the door.**

**WOW he's a fast little bugger ain't he. Well I forgot what I was going to say since I was so rudely interrupted.**

**Please review my story.**

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON.**


	2. Ch 2 Schools Out

**What happens when the only person who could ever understand you disappears from your life? Well what would you do?**

**Each chapter of this series is a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own the songs.**

**#Discussion Time#**

**See Zim I told you there just emotions.**

**Peh. Emotions are for inferior species.**

**Yeah, whatever. Now on with the story.**

IZ Songfixation

Ch 2 Schools Out

_*5 Days Earlier*_

_Well we got no choice  
>All the girls and boys<br>Makin all that noise  
>'Cause they found new toys<br>Well we can't salute ya  
>Can't find a flag<br>If that don't suit ya  
>That's a drag<em>

You could feel the tension in the air. All the pent up excitement seemed like it would burst at any minute, even though they still had 30 more agonizing minutes to go before that final bell sounded.

Everybody in the classroom, with two exceptions, were thinking of the wonderful days ahead, that were thought to be a long length of freedom by students, a reprieve by teachers, and a nightmare by parents everywhere. This time has been dubbed 'Summer Vacation.'

_School's out for summer  
>School's out forever<br>School's been blown to pieces_

Now getting back to the two students that didn't weren't practically jumping out of their seats in joy for the summer months without school, but instead wanted to get out of there for other reasons.

The first teen had a noticeable 'Skin Condition' left him with no nose, ears, and a noticeable green complexion. He also had blue eyes, black hair, and was wearing something that resembled a uniform with a pink shirt, black pants, boots and gloves; although it was slightly different from the one he wore many years ago. There was also the pack on his back that he seemed to never take off. He was also slightly taller than he had been when he first came to this town.

The second teen was more normal looking, but his complexion was pretty pale in comparison to most of his other classmates. He had unusual honey colored eyes, black hair and a strange scythe-like cowlick that seemed to defy gravity. He wore a blue shirt with an orange cat that had a mischievous look to it on it, black combat boots, and his black trademark trench coat. He was actually a lot taller than he had been when he was younger and he towered over the other teen by a large margin.

_No more pencils  
>No more books<br>No more teacher's dirty looks_

The first teen was feeling frustrated, because a certain hyuman had been acting differently than he normally does and it was getting more and more aggravating by the minute. Obviously he passed the annoyed stage since the trench coat wearing teen had been acting like this for several weeks now.

_Well we got no class  
>And we got no principles<br>And we got no innocence  
>We can't even think of a word that rhymes<em>

So the green teen decided that he would capture the stupid earth-monkey and keep him locked up in his base until he talked, which hopefully would take awhile so that he had a reason to keep the teen there. Good thing it was summer vacation that way no one would be concerned with the humans disappearance, although no one would have noticed if they both had disappeared during the school year, but that would have made their grades suffer and that might have gotten them held back and neither of them didn't want to spend anymore years than they had to in this putrid establishment.

Now the only problem he had to focus on was capturing the stink-beast, since all his other attempts at confrontation had failed. He would find out what was wrong with his long time enemy recently turned friend even if it took all summer long.

He just hoped that his friends' strange behavior was not caused by feelings of lurve towards him, though he couldn't blame the human if he did, since he was that amazing.

_School's out for summer  
>School's out forever<br>School's been blown to pieces_

Said human wasn't feeling anything like that and had no feelings like that for the other. He was actually feeling quite nervous, because he had a good idea what the other teen was planning and he didn't want the other teen to ruin his own plans that he was going to put into effect as soon as school was over.

_No more pencils  
>No more books<br>No more teacher's dirty looks_

Finally the bell rang. A tremendous earthquake shook the whole school as the both the faculty and student body fought its way to the outside world.

_Out for summer  
>Out till fall<br>We might not go back at all_

The green-teen, whose name is Zim, noticed a black blur fly by him, since he was the closest to the door. Zim already knew what it was and took off in pursuit. He almost caught the black clad figure several times before he lost him within the throng of students and teachers that were escaping the prison establishment known as skool.

It made him furious, but he knew that he would catch the taller teen for there was nowhere he could hide from the Mighty Zim.

_School's out forever  
>School's out for summer<br>School's out with fever  
>School's out completely<em>

**Well that was interesting. Just so you know certain words are spelled wrong for specific reasons and you would know why if you have seen Invader Zim.**

**If you're wondering why Zim's part in this chapter is much bigger than Dib's it's because he's very egotistical.**

**Zim is not the eggo testicle thing you are calling him.**

**Zim you are egotistical.**

**No Zim isn't.**

**Yes you are.**

**No I'm not.**

**Yes you are.**

**No I…**

**QUIIIEEEET. Honestly you two can get on anybody's nerves and right now you're getting on mine.**

**Now if you haven't noticed the theme for my chapter names you should soon. I'll tell you the theme in chapter 4.**

**But for now please review and…**

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON**

**I'm still not eggo testicle.**

**UUGGGHHHH**


	3. Ch 3 One Way or Another

**What happens when the only person who could ever understand you disappears from your life? Well what would you do?**

**Each chapter of this series is a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own the songs.**

**Me: Zim its egotistical not eggo testicle. I can tell someone needs a dictionary. Wait can you even read a children's book let alone a dictionary written in the English language.**

**Zim: Zim doesn't need any of your human book knowledge to conqueror your filthy planet.**

**Me: Of course you don't that's why we're all trembling in fear from your almighty mightiness and want to do anything that you want us to.**

**Zim: Yes, you and all your filthy worm-babies will bow before the mighty Zim and do anything I wish.**

**Me: Zim its called sarcasm look it up, wait you can't can you.**

**Zim: I know what sarcasm is you stupid human.**

**BANG. Some pounding and muffled yelling could be heard on the other side of the door.**

**Me: Now that I had some fun it's back to the story.**

IZ Songfixation

Ch 3 One Way or Another

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
>I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha<br>One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
>I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha<em>

"You may have evaded Zim so far Dib-stink, but I will find you and when I do you will answer Zim. Muahahahahah." The evil maniacal laugh echoed down the empty halls, since everybody left while Zim was talking to himself.

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
>I'm gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya<br>One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya  
>I'm gonna meet ya, I'm meet ya<em>

He left the school and headed down the street. He knew exactly where he was going. He was going to his prey's house since he would most likely find his prey there.

_I will drive past your house  
>And if the lights are all out<br>I'll see who's around_

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
>I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha<br>One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
>I'll getcha, I'll getcha<em>

When he got there he flung the door open with a bang, which elicited a glare from the purple-haired teen playing a game on the couch and marched into the house. He marched all the way upstairs and flung the door open to the room of the human that he called a friend.

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
>I'm gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya<br>One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya  
>I'll meet ya, yeah<em>

It appeared that the human wasn't, but he searched the room anyways just in case the human was hiding somewhere. Not finding him here he decided to search elsewhere in the house. He searched everywhere, except in Gaz's room, and he still hadn't found the person he was looking for.

_And if the lights are all out  
>I'll follow your bus downtown<br>See who's hangin' around_

'Maybe Dib went to my base.' He didn't even think that if Dib had wanted to go to his base then they would have walked to his base together instead of Dib running off somewhere.

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
>I'm gonna give you the slip<br>A slip of the hip or another, I'm gonna lose ya  
>I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya<em>

He knew that his base was pretty big so when he got there he had his computer check to see if Dib had come here.

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
>I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya, trick ya<br>One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
>I'm gonna give you the slip<em>

"What do you mean the Dib-human isn't here where else could he be?"

"He could be at his own house."

"No, I already checked there."

_I'll walk down the mall, stand over by the wall  
>Where I can see it all, find out who you call<br>Lead you to the supermarket  
>Check out some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd<em>

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha  
>I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha<br>(Where I can see it all, find out who you call)_

He left the base to continue his search elsewhere. One thing was for certain once he found Dib he would make him pay.

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha  
>I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha<br>(Where I can see it all, find out who you call)_

The sun was setting by the time he returned to his base. He had searched many places he thought Dib would have gone, but he still couldn't find the human.

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha  
>I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha<br>(Where I can see it all, find out who you call)_

Since Irkens don't sleep he knew the perfect thing to occupy his mind till morning came. He started making plans and devices to help him find the annoying human that didn't allow him to find him. Too bad the device and schematics for the tracker he had placed in Dib were destroyed in one of their battles more than a year ago, that really would have helped him find the human.

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha  
>I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha<br>(Where I can see it all, find out who you call)_

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha  
>I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha<em>

**Me: Dang song block. It took me a long time to find a song to go with this chapter. That and I've been really busy, but finally I got this chapter out and….Zim what are you doing.**

**Zim: I'm looking for the Dib-human.**

**Me: Why?**

**Zim: Because he has answers that he will give to Zim.**

**Me: That didn't make any sense at all. Speak of the devil here's Dib now.**

**Zim: Ragh**

**Dib: Aahhh. What the heck Zim.**

**Zim: You will tell Zim where you've been.**

**Dib: Why would you want know?**

**Zim: Because.**

**Dib: Because why?**

**Zim: Just Because. Now you will tell Zim.**

**Me: Zim are you still thinking about the story?**

**Zim: Nnnooooo. Now Dib you will tell Zim where you've been.**

**Me: This could talk awhile. I say while walking far enough away to only hear tidbits of their conversation. That's better. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Also when Zim checks Dib's house it's pretty obvious why Zim doesn't search Gaz's room.**

**Now that that's done please review and…**

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON**

**Zim: Get back here Dib-stink.**

**Me: Does he always have to try to get the last word in.**


	4. Ch 4 Don't Speak

**What happens when the only person who could ever understand you disappears from your life? Well what would you do?**

**Each chapter of this series is a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own the songs. Also I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Me: *Sniffle***

**Dib: What's wrong with you?**

**Me: No one reviewed my story. *pout***

**Zim: Good that means you will stop speaking nonsense about Zim.**

**Me: Heck no. The story shall go on for I will not starve my potential audience by keeping my wonderful stories to myself.**

IZ Songfixation

Ch 4 Don't Speak

_You and me  
>We used to be together<br>Every day together always_

It took him much of the night, but now he had several plans and devices that he would use to find the Dib. So off he went again.

_I really feel  
>That I'm losing my best friend<br>I can't believe  
>This could be the end<em>

He returned around noon when he ran out of gadgets to use. A few of them seemed to work pretty well, but always led to a dead end and one of them broke when he tried to use it.

_It looks as though you're letting go  
>And if it's real,<br>Well I don't want to know_

He mainly came home to acquire more devices, since he could only carry so many of the ones he created without being noticed fix the device that broke and get a snack.

He grabbed something out of the fridge and went down to the lab to work on the device. He was almost done fixing the device when Gir came down bawling his head off, (Not literally) and tackled him to the ground.

"Gir get off me."

_Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts<em>

He threw the insane robot off him and got up. He turned around to return to his work, but saw that it was useless since the device was now even more broken than it was before and Gir wouldn't shut up so he could fix it again.

"Gir would you shut up and go someplace else so I can work."

"B-but masta Mary's dead."

Thinking that Mary was some character from one of the shows the sir-unit watched. He turned around to continue working.

_Our memories  
>They can be inviting<br>But some are altogether  
>Mighty frightening<em>

"Aren't joo and Mary fwends," the robot said as he came closer to his master.

Suddenly Zim understood what the robot was saying.

"Gir how do you know Dib is dead."

"It was on the show called newz."

_As we die, both you and I  
>With my head in my hands<br>I sit and cry_

Zim bolted into the elevator and once he was at the top, rushed to the T.V.

"…still not certain what killed him, but authorities believe that this must be the work of the serial killer that has already taken 7 people, 8 if you include this latest death. People are still trying to get in contact with the great Professor, but so far no such luck."

"Well Cher the Professor is busy helping to improve our society."

"Even thought the kid was pretty crazy he was still the Professor's son and any parent should get the time to grieve, but being the selfless man he is the Professor should be back at work in no time."

_Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts<em>

The words faded out until they were just back ground noise as the shock took a hold of him. At first he denied it, but then what about what the news people said. He knew even if they didn't say his name that the person they were talking about his friend. He just sat there in shocked silence for many hours; even Gir didn't even bother him or make any noise for that matter.

_It's all ending  
>I gotta stop pretending who we are,<br>You and me  
>I can see us dying, are we?<em>

Then a familiar voice came on the T.V. Someone must have been able to peel him from his work long enough to tell him his son was dead. He talked about his son like he actually cared for him, but Zim knew better. He announced his son's funeral was to be held sometime around noon tomorrow. Then he left to go prepare for the funeral, but it was more likely that he went to finish what he had been working on before he was interrupted.

_Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts<em>

Zim got up from the couch and went back down to his lab. He didn't continue to work on the devices he had been working on to find Dib; instead he ended up at a certain door. He went inside and lay down on the bed that was in there.

_Don't speak,  
>don't speak,<br>don't speak,  
>oh I know what you're thinking<br>And I don't need your reasons  
>I know you're good,<br>I know you're good,  
>I know you're real good<em>

Dib had insisted that the room be made. Dib had been afraid that if he left Zim alone after the incident then he would commit suicide. After the initial panic for his friend left Dib began to use the room as a place to sleep when he spent the night at Zim's place.

_Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
>Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darling'<br>Hush, hush darling' Hush, hush  
>don't tell me tell me cause it hurts<br>Hush, hush darling' Hush, hush darling'  
>Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts<em>

**Zim: Why? Why must you make Zim seem like a weakling?**

**Me: Not this again. (Grabs Zim and throws him out the door.)**

**Dib: Hey where's Gir.**

**(Mean while Gir found a secret slide that deposited him onto a chair in front of a big screen.**

"**Perry Doofenshmirtz is at it again…. Who are you?"**

"**I'm Gir."**

"**Carl we have a breach in security."**

"**Don't worry Major it's just the strange green dog from the Invader Zim fanfiction area. He won't tell anybody about us."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**I'm positive; they all think he's insane."**

"**Well in that case run along doggy."**

"**Aw, but I don't want ta."**

"**Ah, Agent Perry good you're here. Doofenshmirtz is making some kind of device that well does something evil. We didn't get much information about it, so go and put a stop to his evil plan and can you get the dog out of here."**

**Perry salutes and grabs Gir's paw and leaves the base.**

"**Can I come with joo?"**

**Perry chirped at Gir.**

"**Yay, we's is going to have so much fun." Gir said as they headed off to Doofenshmirtz.)**

**Me: Whoa a Perry moment. Well now that we're done wondering where a certain insane robot has gone to I have a promise I have to keep. I promised to tell you the theme for my chapters. Each chapter title is named after the song I have incorporated into my story. Next up is My Chemical Romance. Try to guess what song I'm thinking of putting in my story.**

**Dib: Shouldn't it be a sad song.**

**Me: Yeah but this song just works for me.**

**Please review and….**

**CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON**

**Zim: Ha you thought you could keep Zim out, but I have outwitted your pitiful locks.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes***


	5. Ch 5 Welcome to the Black Parade

**What happens when the only person who could ever understand you disappears from your life? Well what would you do?**

**Each chapter of this series is a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own the songs.**

**Gir: …and then he took the fairy princess back to his castle and they lived happily ever after.**

**Me: Wow Gir that was a great story. How about you go invite your friend to have waffles with you in the cafeteria?**

**Gir: Okay. (He scampers out of the room. I said scampers because it sounds cute.)**

**Me: I did not understand his story at all. At least he got rid of those other two. Now shall we continue the story?**

IZ Songfixation

Ch 5 Welcome to the Black Parade

_When I was a young boy  
>My father took me into the city<br>To see a marching band  
>He said, "Son, when you grow up<br>Would you be the savior of the broken  
>The beaten and the damned?<em>

"Zim you should get ready its almost time."

Zim looked over to see Scoodge standing in the doorway.

"You know for Dib's funeral it's in a half hour."

Yes. Zim knew that. Although he wished it wasn't true.

_He said, "Will you defeat them  
>Your demons and all the non-believers<br>The plans that they have made?  
>Because one day, I'll leave you<br>A phantom to lead you in the summer  
>To join the Black Parade"<em>

Zim got up from the bed that he had been laying in for hours and headed to a different room in his base. It wasn't really a room more like a big closet. It used to just hold extras of his old uniform; since it didn't seem to take him long to ruin the one he wore. It was mainly Dib's fault that he had to make so many extra uniforms. But now that he wasn't an invader it held some of his newer more human looking clothes.

_Sometimes I get the feeling  
>She's watching over me<br>And other times I feel like I should go  
>And through it all, the rise and fall<br>The bodies in the streets  
>And when you're gone we want you all to know<em>

He went over and opened a door on the right side of the closet. On the rack inside the cubby there hung a uniform similar to his invader uniform, but much more elaborate. This uniform was only worn at times when the tallest deemed it befitting or when a tallest died.

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on  
>And though you're dead and gone, believe me<br>Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on  
>And in my heart, I can't contain it<br>The anthem won't explain it_

Well since he wasn't a part of Irken society anymore he could wear it whenever he chose to, so he decided he was going to wear it to Dib's funeral.

_And while that sends you reeling  
>From decimated dreams<br>Your misery and hate will kill us all  
>So paint it black and take it back<br>Let's shout out loud and clear  
>Do you fight it to the end?<em>

As soon as he was dressed he made his way to the attic where the voot runner is. Scoodge was already up their waiting for him. They got into the space craft and took off heading to the church where the funeral was to be held.

_We hear the call to carry on, we'll carry on  
>And though you're dead and gone, believe me<br>Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on  
>And though you're broken and defeated<br>You're weary widow marches_

Nobody even noticed when the top of the strange house opened and closed for no apparent reason. Scoodge landed the voot in a clump of trees near enough to the church, but far enough that no human would find it. They got out of the voot and were about to set off, but something was wrong.

_On and on we carry through the fears  
>Disappointed faces of your peers<br>Take a look at me  
>'Cause I could not care at all<em>

"Uh, Zim aren't you going to put on your disguise."

"No Scoodge I am not wearing that hideous disguise to Dib's funeral, because I wish to go as the true Zim. The one he knew not the Zim everyone else thinks I am. Besides it's not as if anyone there would believe that I am an alien. They'll just think I dressed up this way to honor Dib's memory or something like that."

"Okay."

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
>Because the world will never take my heart<br>Though you try, you'll never break me  
>We want it all, we wanna play this part<em>

They continued on to the church. They had gotten to the back door to the church when someone blocked their path.

"Zim what are you doing? Do you want us to be caught," hissed the person.

"I don't have to listen to you Tak?"

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry  
>I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar<br>Give a cheer for all the broken  
>Listen here, because it's only<em>

He pushed past the glaring girl and marched into the church. The others followed several feet behind him. They definitely didn't want to be caught and dissected. As they continued on into the church Scoodge realized that Zim had been right. Most people gave him odd looks or just ignored him. Now Scoodge wished he hadn't worn his disguise as he caught up to Zim.

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
>Just a boy who wanna sing his song<br>Just a man, I'm not a hero  
>I don't care!<em>

They were almost there just a few more paces and they would be able to see the corpse lying in the casket at the front of the church. Zim stopped a few paces away not wanting to see his friend lying in that box quite yet.

Scoodge looked back at him wondering what was wrong, but headed up to the casket with Tak in tow.

Zim finally went up to the casket once the other two had taken their seats. He stared down at his friend. He looked like he was sleeping. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be dead, but he was. Zim looked behind him and saw all the people in the church most of them shouldn't be there. Actually the vast majority shouldn't be here. The only people that should have come were Professor Membrane, Gaz, Scoodge, Tak (since she found out that his mission was fake), and himself and possibly Keef, since he became decidedly less creepy to Dib and Zim. He looked back to the corpse laid out before him.

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on  
>And though you're dead and gone, believe me<br>Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on  
>And though you're broken and defeated<br>You're weary widow marches on_

He could feel the anger rise up inside him, anger at the person who killed his friend, anger at the people who hurt his friend, anger at Professor Membrane and Gaz for not caring about Dib, anger at humanity in general for shunning those who were obviously the more superior of their species, and finally anger at himself for not preventing his friend's death.

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
>Because the world will never take my heart<br>Though you try, you'll never break me  
>We want it all, we wanna play this part<br>(We'll carry on)_

He could feel a plan forming in his mind, making him smile. They would pay they would all pay.

"Zim if you don't wipe that smirk off your face I will doom you to a dimension of eternal pain and torment."

"Hmpf, Zim is not afraid of you Gaz-monster."

"People please take your seats the service is about to commence."

Everybody to their seats, but the majority of the people weren't even paying attention to the service especially Zim who was dwelling on his plans of doom. The service was done and they had just buried the casket in the ground. Now it was time to go and partake in the free food at the wake. Zim on the other had gone home to begin his plans of doom and destruction.

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
>Because the world will never take my heart<br>Though you try, you'll never break me  
>We want it all, we wanna play this part<br>(We'll carry on)_

**Me: Now Zim gets all awesome and doomy on us. For a while there he was all ooc on us.**

**Zim: Well it isn't Zim's fault that you made him all weak with weakyness and what's this ooc thing you call Zim.**

**Me: Ooc mean out of character, like oc means original character. Okay so now that that's out of the way I have some questions to answer. The song for this chapter is not The Ghost of You, but nice guess anyway The Almighty Authoress. For Don'tStealMyKitten I will be listing the different songs and their artists at the end of each person's arc and lucky for you Zim's arc ends next chapter, then we get into Dib's arc where we find out how he died.**

**Dib: Finally, I was wondering that myself.**

**Me: Well you're still going to have to wait another two chapters to find out.**

**Please review and…**

**CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON**

**Zim: So now I get to rain doomy destruction on those filthy humans.**

**Me: Yes, Zim you get to rain doomy destruction on those filthy humans in the next chapter. Now go away.**


	6. Ch 6 How Far We

**What happens when the only person who could ever understand you disappears from your life? Well what would you do?**

**Each chapter of this series is a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own the songs.**

**Me: Please don't be mad at me about this chapter I was having writers block. Mainly my writer's block was due to me having too many other stories in my head at the moment, which I will discuss after this chapter.**

**Zim: Aha I've found you. Now you will tell Zim what you are planning May-stink.**

**Me: I am not smelly. I take a shower everyday you little insect.**

**Zim: Don't care. Release your secrets.**

**Me: Gaz, Zim's the one that took your gameslave.**

**Gaz: ZZIIIIMMMM (Comes from a door on the other side of the room).**

**Zim: (Looks scared and runs out the nearest door).**

**Gaz: Where is Zim?**

**Me: He went that way (I say while pointing to the door he went through).**

**Gaz: (She stalks out the door).**

**Me: Now we shall begin.**

IZ Songfixation

Ch 6 How Far We've Come

_Hello, hello, hello_

_I'm wakin' up at the start of the end of the world  
>But it's feeling just like every other morning before<br>Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone_

He had worked since the time he got home and had finally finished as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Now all he had to do was go place the devices.

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I  
>Started staring at the passengers and waving goodbye<br>Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

In certain special buildings he set up devices he had implanted in the crust. He didn't have to make those other devices, but what glorious devastation the humans would feel as they watched those precious structures fall right in front of them.

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
>Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<em>

He finally made it home. It had been surprisingly easy to set up the devices, even in the most prized guarded buildings. Security on this planet was weak like its people, well most of them.

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
>Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<em>

Zim entered his lab, but didn't notice the person sitting in a chair in the shadows until they spoke.

"I saw your plans Zim and it's insane. You really want to destroy us all?"

"No Tak, just the humans. You and Scoodge aren't banished like me so you can still leave this planet and find another. Oh, tell me when you leave and can you please take Minimoose and Gir with you when you go."

_I think you turn, turn the clock, but I don't really know  
>And I can't remember caring for an hour or so<br>Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
>I started running but there's nowhere to run to<em>

She just stared at him for a moment and then left without another word.

Zim turned back to his computer to finish the set up for the devices. It was ten minutes after he finished his final calculations that Tak called to inform him that they had left the planet.

_I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
>Said? Where you going man, you know the world is headed for hell?<br>Say your goodbyes if you got someone you can say goodbye to_

"Zim, Gir didn't want to come and Minimoose wouldn't leave him."

"I should have known, besides Gir would eventually realize I was gone and be all sad."

"Zim are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes am sure. Goodbye, my friends."

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
>Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<em>

Zim activated the devices and all hell broke loose. The many monitors in his lab displayed news casts and satellite images from around the world.

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
>Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<em>

Zim watched as the humans as the world slowly began to go downhill, because he wanted to prolong their suffering. Japan was one of the first to lose communication to the other countries. As the earthquakes got progressively worse land masses started to move starting with the San Andres Fault.

_It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
>There's no one on the corner<br>And there's no one at home  
>Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool<br>Now it's over for me, and it's over for you_

After a while he got bored with watching the destruction of other cities, so he left his base in order to see what became of the city he resides in. He didn't even bother to put on his disguise as he headed out the door. It's not like anyone would really notice anyway since the world was ending.

_Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
>There's no one on the corner<br>And there's no one at home  
>Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool<br>Now it's over for me, and it's over for you_

He was greeted with a wonderful sight. There were fires everywhere and in the distance he heard an explosion. He began to walk down the street admiring all the destruction. A car a block away careened of the road and into a nearby house. Some guy came running out of a house with his arm on fire and some women came rushing by him clutching her baby to her chest.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
>Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<em>

Zim was still marveling his handy work when he saw that house. All his joy from before dissipated and sadness welled up inside of him. He walked slowly towards the house not wanting to really go there, but felt drawn towards that house.

_Yeah well, I believe it all is coming to an end  
>Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<em>

His whole concentration was on the house that he didn't even see a tall white clad figure rush by him. If he had ran into that person just a moment before then that person would have been dead right now.

_Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<em>

Zim finally reached the house. He opened the door and went inside, but hesitated at the bottom of the stairs. Up there was a special room, the room that belonged to his friend. He knew he had to go up there, so he headed up those dreadful stairs until he was right in front of that door. He reached out and turned the doorknob.

_Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<br>Let's see how far we've come_

**Me: Aaggghhhhh I hate this chapter. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to.**

**Zim: May-monster you shall tell Zim NOW.**

**Me: Sheesh Zim fine I'll tell you my AMAZING secret. I have already started to write the other stories and I didn't want them to just sit in my computer where nobody could read them, so I decided from this chapter on to start reading them to you in . I still will update this story, but now I will have other stories for readers to read.**

**Zim: So you shall write more of Zim's amazingness.**

**Me: Actually Zim not all the stories I'm going to be writing are about you. I do have other fan fiction stories about other characters I would like to write about, but right now the only ones I am writing about are about you and the other IZ characters.**

**Dib: I'm more worried about what kind of stories your putting us in.**

**Me: *Evil Grin* Ah what's wrong Dib are you afraid of something.**

**Dib: No it's just that I have heard of ZADR and other things on that line.**

**Zim: *Shudders* Agh Such disgusting worm-baby filth that they write about Zim.**

**Dib: *Staring Suspiciously* So May are you going to tell us what you'll be writing about?**

**Me: *Still with Evil Grin* Nope, you guys will just have to find out now won't you. Now I have other business. It is the end of Zim's arc in the story and don't worry Zim It's just changing to another person's view you still will be in this story. Here is the list of songs for Zim's arc.**

**When You're Gone by Avril Lavgine**

**School's Out by Alice Cooper**

**One Way or Another by Blondie**

**Don't Speak by No Doubt**

**Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance**

**How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20**

**Now that you have all been informed about that we shall begin Dib's Arc and find out how he died.**

**Please review and…**

**NEXT CHAPTER OR STORY COMING SOON**

**Zim: You better not write filth about Zim.**

**Me: I'm not making you any promises Zim.**


	7. Ch 7 I'm Alive

**What happens when the only person who could ever understand you disappears from your life? Well what would you do?**

**Each chapter of this series is a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own the songs.**

**Me: Yeah, it's here. It's here.**

**Dib: What's here?**

**Me: The next chapter.**

IZ Songfization

Ch 7 I'm Alive

_Nothing I say comes out right  
>I can't love without a fight<br>No one ever knows my name  
>When I pray for sun, it rains<br>I'm so sick of wasting time  
>But nothings moving in my mind<br>Inspiration can't be found  
>I get up and fall but...<em>

He wasn't sure what his room would look like. Going by the destruction outside it was likely his room wasn't even behind this door anymore instead the door would open onto nothing but a sheer drop, but when he had the door open all the way the room didn't even look like it had been touched since he had been gone.

_I'm ALIVE!  
>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<br>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me  
>Reaching for heaven<br>I will fight  
>And I'll sleep when I die<br>I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!_

Well that actually wasn't true. There was a green and black thing on his bed, which turned out to be the very person he had been looking for.

He was actually kind of relieved to find the alien here. He only knew a few places Zim would have gone and he had already checked most of them.

He moved closer to the bed Zim was on, but it seemed Zim hadn't even realized that he was here yet.

_Every lover breaks my heart  
>And I know it from the start<br>Still I end up in a mess  
>Every time I second Guess<br>All my friend's just run away  
>When I'm having a bad day<br>I would rather stay in bed  
>But I know there's a reason...<em>

"Zim?"

He saw an antenna perk up at the noise and then a tear stained face looked up at him. Zim's eyes got wide in surprise when he saw him standing there and then they narrowed and he buried them into his hands.

"Zim what's wrong?"

"Seeing you is wrong Dib-stink."

"Why?"

"Because I saw your corpse."

"Zim I …"

_I'm ALIVE!  
>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<br>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me  
>Reaching for heaven<br>I will fight  
>And I'll sleep when I die<br>I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!_

He had no idea what the alien was talking about. All he knew was that his friend was in pain and he wanted to help him. So he sat down on the bed near Zim and reached over to take one of Zim's hands of his face, but his hand was slapped away by the alien.

"Don't touch me."

"Ow, Zim that hurt."

Zim had actually got him with his claws when he slapped his hand away and now he had three scratch marks on his hand.

_When I'm bored to death at home  
>When he won't pick up the phone<br>When I'm stuck in second place  
>Those regrets I can't erase<br>Only I can change the end  
>Of the movie in my head<br>There's no time for misery  
>I won't feel sorry for me<em>

Zim saw this and scooted closer to him. Zim took the hand he had scratched and began to gently prod at the marks.

It stung quite a bit to have Zim play with his wounds, but at least he wasn't angry anymore. Zim stopped prodding at the marks and looked up into those honey colored eyes.

"How are you still alive?"

_I'm ALIVE!  
>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<br>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me  
>Reaching for heaven<br>I will fight  
>And I'll sleep when I die<br>I live, My life, ohh!_

"Well I guess I owe you an explanation on why I have been acting the way I have and why I disappeared, but I think we should first figure out what's going on out there and stop it."

He that last part would have to wait, because Zim was giving him the 'we're not going anywhere until you tell me' stare. Hopefully there would be enough time after his explanation to save the world.

_I'm ALIVE!  
>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<br>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me  
>Reaching for heaven<br>I will fight  
>And I'll sleep when I die<br>I live, my hard life,  
>I live, my life<br>I'm ALIVE!_

**Me: Dibbeh you have some splaining to do.**

**Dib: It's explaining.**

**Me: That's what I said.**

**Dib: No you said, never mind. Anyways what do you want me to explain?**

**Me: Nothing I just wanted to say that. *Smiles***

**Dib: While we're on the topic of explaining. Will you explain to me how I'm still alive in this story even though you had a funeral for me?**

**Me: Now Dib don't be impatient you have to wait for the coming chapters like everyone else.**

**Dib: Why do I put up with you?**

**Me: Because I'm one of the few people that know Zim's an alien hell bent on taking over the world and I'm not as annoying as said alien.**

**Dib: That first part sounds right, but it seems to me that the more we hang out the more annoying you get.**

**Me: That's your own opinion and it sounds about right.**

**Dib: Anyways if you know Zim's trying to take over the world why aren't you helping me stop him.**

**Me: I am. Just not in a direct way like you. Now time to end this little chat.**

**Please review and …**

**NEXT CHAPTER OR STORY COMING SOON**

**Zim: (Comes into the room while eating something.)**

**Me: Zim, why didn't you bring me anything? I would like a snack too.**


	8. Ch 8 Strange

**What happens when the only person who could ever understand you disappears from your life? Well what would you do?**

**Each chapter of this series is a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own the songs.**

**Me: Hi out there. It is finally time for Dib's arc in this story. So please enjoy.**

IZ Songfixation

Ch 8 Strange

_A freak of nature  
>Stuck in reality<br>I don't fit the picture  
>I'm not what you want me to be<br>Sorry_

It hadn't been any different from any other day, until his father wanted to have a father-son talk. He just thought his Dad wanted to talk about how he should give up 'that paranormal nonsense' and study 'REAL SCIENCE.' Just like every other father-son talk they have ever had.

"Son, we have to talk."

*Sigh* "Dad I'm sort of busy right now and no it has nothing to do with the paranormal. Zim and I have a project we're working on and I'm going over to his house to work on it."

Well part of what he said wasn't a lie, mainly the part where he is going over to Zim's.

"Your foreign friend?"

"Yeah."

_Under the radar  
>Out of the system<br>Caught in the spotlight  
>That's my existence<em>

He thought he had gotten away with not having the father-son talk. As he started to leave the kitchen he felt a hand on his shoulder preventing him from leaving.

"Son, we have something important to discuss, so going over to your friends will have to wait."

_You want me to change  
>But all I feel is strange<br>Strange  
>In your perfect world<br>So strange  
>Strange<br>I feel so absurd in this life  
>Don't come closer<br>In my arms  
>Forever you'll be strange<br>Strange_

He inwardly sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this, so he followed his dad down to his lab. When he meant his dad's lab he meant the one at home in the basement. God forbid the great genius Professor Membrane actually comes home to talk to his children, let alone hang out with them for a while like any other father.

He sat down in one of the few chairs that his father had down in the lab. His father on the other hand continued to stand.

_You want to fix me  
>Push me<br>Into your fantasy  
>You try to give me<br>Sell me  
>A new personality<em>

"Son, I've been waiting until you were old enough to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"You are a clone. So is your sister, but I do not want you to tell her. I'll tell her when I feel she is ready to know."

"Huh?"

"I would have told you sooner, but I feared you would tell someone and then the government would take you away from me."

"That's interesting dad."

"I'm glad you understand. Now I have an important experiment that I have to get back to, so go on to your friends place."

_You try to lift me  
>I don't get better<br>What's making you happy  
>Is making me sadder<em>

He went back upstairs, but he didn't go get his stuff to go to Zim's, instead he went to the phone to call his friend.

"Hello?"

"Hi Zim something came up so I won't be able to come over."

"Okay, see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah see you. Bye."

"Bye."

_In your golden cage  
>All I feel is strange<br>Strange  
>In your perfect world<br>So strange  
>Strange<br>I feel so absurd in this life_

He replaced the phone and headed for the stairs. He noticed Gaz on the couch. He contemplated telling her what he had found out, but realized that she wouldn't care. Maybe she already knew and that's why she is the way she is. Either way he headed up the stairs without talking to his sister.

Once he was in his room he locked his door and then lay down on his bed. He gazed up at his ceiling and let his mind wander.

_Don't come closer  
>In my arms<br>Forever you'll be strange  
>Strange like me<em>

His father had become more adamant about Dib studying science over the years, but he never expected his dad to say that. Surprisingly he wasn't at all surprised by the news. He already knew his father was one of those parents that wanted their child to succeed them and become the next heir to their corporate empire. In simpler words the parent wanted the child to be a clone of themselves. Well his father definitely took the clone thing much farther by actually cloning himself.

Anyways this definitely answered some of his questions. Such as he never could picture his dad getting married let alone having children, making him wonder where he came from. It also would explain why he was rarely home. Being self sustaining experiments they must have needed only the occasional observation. Most likely that's where family night came from.

_(Strange)  
>When you touch me<br>(Strange)  
>When you kill me<br>(Strange)  
>All I feel is strange<br>(Strange)_

One thing his father had told him annoyed him. Why would he tell anyone that he is a clone? It would be like advertising that he didn't belong. He was already alienated enough by his own beliefs he really need another reason to be shunned or picked on.

He is actually kind of glad that his father hadn't told him that he was a clone. If he had learned this earlier or even before he met Zim he probably would have given up trying to save the world or wouldn't have tried to stop Zim, then he would have never become the alien's friend.

_In my dreams  
>Together we'll be<br>Strange_

Speaking of aliens they were one of the main reasons he had gotten into the paranormal. He had always wanted to meet an alien and when Zim appeared he finally got to meet one, but it turned out that he had been staring at an alien every time he looked in the mirror.

He sighed and rolled over onto his side. He wished he could talk to someone about this. He knew he couldn't talk to Zim about this, because finding out you aren't wanted by your people is not the same as finding out that you weren't even one of them. He was actually pretty surprised how well he was taking this news, but it would be nice to get rid of the confusion he has about it. Then it hit him. He had read somewhere about something or someone that could clarify and help people understand anything they were having problems with, although that person only talked to people he wanted to talk to.

_Strange  
>Strange<br>In your perfect world_

He jumped up from his bed and went over to his paranormal files to find what he was looking for. It took awhile, but he eventually found the article. The article was about a lake called Lake Clarity. The lake had acquired that name because of the helpful spirit that helped people with their problems. No one actually knew the spirits name so it wasn't in the article.

_Strange  
>(I am so strange)<br>Strange  
>(I am so afraid)<br>Strange  
>Strange<br>In your perfect world  
>So strange<br>Strange  
>I feel so absurd in this life<em>

Lake Clarity is located only ten miles from a small town that is only thirty miles from the city where he lived. He had wanted to go there to see if the article was real, but he never felt that any of his problems would get him an audience with the spirit. Now he believed he had a problem that this spirit could help him with.

With that problem out of the way now he just had the problem with getting there and keeping his plans a secret from Zim and that's easier said than done.

_Don't come closer  
>You'll die slowly<br>In my arms  
>Forever you'll be<br>Strange  
>Strange like me<em>

**Dib: (Walks in and sees me playing with a doll that suspiciously looks like his father.) Is that a voodoo doll?**

**Me: No, I'm not that cruel and I really don't want anything bad to happen to him, but his attitude towards you and other people in general just stresses me out so I use this stress doll that looks like him to relieve that stress. Now if you excuse me I have some more stress to relieve.**

**Dib: (Backs away slowly as I stick some more needles into the doll while cackling menacingly.) Well folks since the hostess is busy I guess I'll have to wrap this chapter up.**

**Please review and …**

**NEXT CHAPTER OR STORY COMING SOON**

**Zim: Why did you have to finish up isn't that May-thing's job.**

**Dib: (Turns Zim towards me to show him me still dementedly playing with the Membrane doll.) Are you sure you want to interrupt that?**

**Dib & Zim: (They stare for awhile then walk away.)**

**Zim: Do you think she has dolls of us?**

**Dib: I don't want to know.**


End file.
